The primary objectives of ACTG 365 are to evaluate the safety and tolerability of simultaneous administration of indinavir and rifabutin for 14 days, to evaluate the effects of 1) the simultaneous administration of rifabutin with indinavir for 14 days on plasma pharmacokinetic profile of rifabutin, 2) staggered versus simultaneous administration of indinavir of the PK profile of rifabutin, and 3) simultaneous administration of rfabutin 150mg and indinavir 1000mg on the pharmacokinetics of indinavir.